Observant
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: People say that being quiet is standoffish. I just think it's useful, especially when you can observe a lot more. And I use it more often when I'm with her. And only often when I'm with her.
1. Observant

Hey guys! A little note before I start this!

This is going to be a series of one-shots that have nothing to do with each other. It will always remain complete, yet not complete.

Yes I am contradicting myself but let me explain.

I am going to label this complete but I will continue to update it so long as I have inspiration. And for those of you who think I don't get inspiration a lot:

You. Are. Dead. Wrong.

So please comment! Any ideas would be helpful and I look forward to you reading with us again!

Early disclaimer for all: I do not own Pokemon!


	2. Watching Her

When I was a kid, I was the loudest on the block. You couldn't go for miles without hearing me.

That all changed when I finally got a good look at the world.

Don't get me wrong; I knew there were all sorts of Pokemon trainers, good and bad. I just didn't know that some humans minds were that horrible. Take Team Rocket for example. Their awful ways of thinking were so focused on capturing Pokemon and using them for their own whims. I was so sickened by the idea that when nobody was looking I threw up. The ideas and purpose of their ideology was just too nauseating for me. It drove me insane and made me sick to my stomach. Literally.

It was only after we finally defeated them that I was able to sleep at night. I was so relieved that I actually got down on my knees and thanked whatever god out there that gave me strength to defeat them.

Since then, instead of being loud like I used to I grew up and grew quieter. I observed instead of talked and I gained more and more knowledge. Instead of being the innocent child I used to be, I was forced to grow up.

I can't say I minded. It did after all, help me defeat many other evil syndicates. But I would have loved to relive my childhood and be that innocent kid that didn't really know anything.

When I first met Yellow, she was just another person I helped. Her frightened voice as she tried to talk to the Drainti made me think she was weak and needed helping. So I saved her. Turned out to be a big help on my part. I never thought I was getting off that mountain until she and Blaine helped me. I started to admire her courage even though she was so small. I didn't even know she _**was **_a she until she took her hat off in front of me. Blue must have broken a rib she laughed so much afterward. And even Mr. I-don't-care Green cracked a laugh or two.

Or a lot. But you get the point.

But after I found out she was a girl I began to notice many things about her.

Like how she thought she was weak for caring about Pokemon and not caring for battling. I told her that even some of the strongest of trainers don't care about their Pokemon the way she does, and that's what makes her strong.  
Her watery smile must have made my heart jump out of my chest at least a hundred times in one second.

And I knew I loved her.


	3. The Festival

When twilight came during the first day of springtime, there was a Butterfree festival Yellow loved to go to. To her, it's one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

I had to agree with her.

I begged her to take me one year. The sketches she drew of it, brilliant as they were, just weren't enough for me. I pleaded with her to take me and thanked her a million times when she said yes.

She showed me a private path through the forest and we walked on it. Because it was dark and she probably knew this whole forest like the back of her hand, eventually I just gave up and held her hand. Even in the darkness I could see her flushed face and I chuckled to myself at how cute she was. We eventually made it to a hedge. She motioned for me to be quiet and parted a section of leaves that was big enough for us to see through.

It was like a whole other world. The Butterfree grouped up in pairs and started to release some form of silvery glitter.

"Sleep powder." She whispered to me. "They do it to ward off the other Pokemon and keep them from disturbing the festival. They don't want to harm the other Pokemon or have others disturb them, so Sleep Powder is the best way to go."

"Smart." I whispered back. I glanced at her once and couldn't take my eyes off of her. During the trip up the path, she had taken her ponytail out and let her hair flow freely down her shoulders. Along with her amazed smile and the silvery powder of the Butterfree against the moonlight it made her look angelic.

I tapped her shoulder and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?"

Her eyes widened. "What are yo-Red-san!"

I dragged her through the hedge quietly and spun her around. "C'mon. Its a festival. We should dance."

She was as red as a tomato berry but smiling. We twirled and spun along with the Butterfree. It was magical. Soon, the Butterfree took notice of our presence and decided to dance along with us, flying around us so the sleep powder wouldn't get to us. We waltzed and twirled and all that other romantic jazz.

We didn't stop until the sun was rising and Yellow realized she had to go home. As a gentleman I walked her back home. But in the end, it was her who had to walk _**me **_back, because I had no idea how to get home from her house. She giggled cutely and got her Butterfree to take me back.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "I got Green to fly me here but I thought I could get back to Pallet on my own."

She shook her head gently. "Its no trouble. Besides, you did walk me home, so I should return the favor. Have a safe trip." And her Kitty and I took off in the direction of my hometown.


	4. Rain and A Gypsy's Dance

Yellow loved dancing in the rain. Springtime was her favorite season and with spring came rain. You know that phrase: April showers bring May flowers? She loves it and anything that has to do with rain. I know that when nobody is looking she will escape all the noise in her life, go out into the forest during a rainstorm and just dance.

Its one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen.

The way she moves is just like out of a fairytale. Her song, only audible to her, flows through her brain and tells her body what to do. She takes off her boots and her hat and lets down her ponytail. Her hips sway and then she dances.

The movements are like a gypsy's except less burlesque. Her dance is smooth and gentle, but fierce and powerful. It lets anyone who is watching her know the real her. She doesn't care if she is wet or she'll probably catch a cold tomorrow. She wants to express herself and she will do it through any means necessary. That invisible melody guides her down her own path.

And she is lost to all as the thunder rages on.

She later scolds me for worrying and following her, but I'll never regret seeing her dance like that. Ever.


	5. Her Tears

When Yellow cries, her cheeks get flushed and overrun with salty tears. I had never really seen her really cry, but according to Green its something. He then chuckled and walked off to accept a challenge from some young trainer.

The first time I ever saw her tears was when she broke her ankle running an errand for Crystal. She was trying to capture a Gyrados when it shot a Hydro Pump at the tree near her and nearly toppled over her. She quickly ran out of the way, but not before a branch snagged some of her pant leg and trapped her ankle under the huge tree.

I was just passing through on my way to see her when I heard her scream in pain. Pika jumped off my shoulder and dashed towards the sound. I tried to follow him the best I could and I eventually made my way to the river. I saw Yellow trapped underneath a huge tree with Chuchu and Pika trying to get her out.

"Yellow!" I shouted as I ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. But I can't stay under here if Gyrados comes back. I left most of my Pokemon with Crys. "

I nodded and released Aero. "Aero, take Pika to Professor Oak." I turned to Pika. "Tell Professor Oak to get me three of my Nidoking Pokeballs." I gave three of my current ones to Pika. "And hurry!" And they took off.

She wiggled her leg a little and hissed in pain. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thats why you shouldn't move so much. You're just going to cause yourself even more pain."

"I have to get out of here." She tried to wiggle around some more and visibly winced. "If that Gyrados comes back-"

"Then I will help you fight him. Just relax and let me handle this." No sooner had I spoken those words did the same vicious Gryados come back. I could see it's eyes were blind with rage.

"Pika!" I turned to see Pika riding on Aero with three Pokeballs in hand. He dropped them and let them release on their own.

"All of you get Yellow from under that tree." I took Saur's Pokeball from my belt and released it. "Fend off the Gyrados Saur." With a victorious Vine-whip attack, Saur threw it back into the lake.

She sighed in relief. I turned to see her sitting on a rock surrounded by my Nidoking. "Thank you Red-san." And gave me one of her famous cute smiles. I flushed so red I could compare myself to a Cheri berry.

"I-Its nothing Yellow." I stammered. "A-Anyway, lets have a look at that ankle." She rolled up her pant leg to reveal her ankle. It was inflamed and the color of an Oran berry. Not good.

She winced when she saw it. "Well, I'll be staying off this ankle for a few days."

I rolled my eyes. "More like a few weeks. No way am I going to let you walk on that until it heals."

"But Crystal's errands-"

"Will be dealt with by me." I picked her up from the ground and returned my Nidokings. "Now lets get you some medical attention or you'll be off that ankle longer than you like."

She squeaked as I gathered her up in my arms and hopped on to Aero. "Red-san! You don't-"

"I want to." I interrupted. "I will always do this when you need me to. Send me a message and I will always come to your aid, I promise." Especially since it's you.

Her face was pink but she gave up and snuggled into my shirt.

"Thank you Red-san." She murmured as she slowly fell asleep.

I made sure she was asleep before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Yellow."


	6. Angel

When Yellow sleeps, she looks like an angel even though she sleeps like the dead.

I wandered upon her while I was training in the Viridian forest. She was lying on a large rock, her hair was messily out of her usual ponytail and she had a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. But she looked beautiful.

Her hands lay across her stomach like sleeping beauty or snow white or whatever fairytale character falls asleep. But with her here, alone in the woods asleep like nothing could go wrong, I couldn't help but envy her child-like qualms.

When she woke up to see me staring at her, she blushed and told me to wake her up the next time I came to visit.

"Why?"

"Because I never know when I'll see you again."

I made a mental note to come visit more often, if just to see her sleep again and keep her from saying things like that.


	7. Fear

Dammit! I am so sorry I'm late! To make it up though, I'm giving you two chapters instead of one! How do ya like them apples!

* * *

When Yellow is afraid, she has a habit of biting her bottom lip.

I've never really noticed it before. I mean, you don't really see these kinds of things when you're in danger. So when I had the opportunity to study her as she trained with her Pokemon, I did.

Her body trembles as she calls out an attack. There is fresh pain in her eyes when her Pokemon delivers the attack. And she bites her bottom lip as the attack hits its taraget.

Later on, I ask her about it.

She shrugs. "I've actually never noticed really. I'm usually too busy concentrating on the battle at hand or healing all the Pokemon when I'm finished. Why?"

I blush and quickly look away. Unfortunately Blue (I have no idea where she came from) had to open her big mouth.

"He was distracted," She smirks mischievously. "By your lips. Biting them gets them red and swollen and it distracted him."

"Blue!" I protested as Yellow flushed and quickly covered her mouth.

Her smirk grew wider, if possible. "I'm only telling the truth."

Later, after Green drags her away from us by my request, we sit at her kitchen table. Our faces are flushed and we haven't spoken since she asked me if I wanted tea.

Later, we'll both laugh and say that Blue was just being Blue.

But for once, Blue is right.

Her lips are very distracting.

In a very good way.


	8. Warmth

When Yellow hugs you, she doesn't just give you an awkward pat on the back or squeeze you till you can't breathe. She gives you these hugs that lets you know she cares. That you can always go to her when something is wrong.

I haven't had much experience with her hugs. Usually I have to ask Blue about how she hugs. (Talk about embarrassing. Blue's grin went beyond the Meowth ate the Pidgey.) But from what I can hear, when Yellow hugs someone that person can feel the warmth of the sun and all the love she can give. Blue guessed it was a side effect of all the positive energy she omitted because of her healing powers.

I had the pleasurable experience of feeling one of her hugs just a few days ago.

I was stopping by to say hi to everyone, when out of nowhere a kid shows up and challenges me. He's got all eight badges so I can't say no, but I was already running late.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" I pleaded.

My suggestion seemed to make him upset. "Are you nuts? I've been waiting four years to challenge the ultimate Pokemon master, only to find out our battle has to wait?"

Aw man! Well when he put it like that...

Five hours (because man that kid was strong) and one sobbing Pokemon trainer later, I'm rushing down the path to Yellow's house.

"Oh man!" I thought as I skidded to a stop in front of her door. "Yellow's never gonna forgive me for this one! She knows that I have my duties as Champion but I know shes gonna be so-"

"RED!"

One moment I'm standing there with my mouth open in surprise, the next I'm on the ground with something with yellow hair holding me down.

Oh wait, that is Yellow.

"Red you are in so much trouble!" She screamed. I flinched away but she was on a roll. "Do you have ANY idea about how worried I was? Five hours Red. FIVE HOURS!"

I tried to reassure her. "Everything's fine Yellow. Look at me. I'm fine."

"And yet you couldn't even pick up your Pokegear?"

I suddenly felt the urge to hit myself.

I was an idiot wasn't I?

She sighed. "Well, as long as you're okay." And she gave me another tight squeeze before she took my hand and led me inside.

Later, I thought about the way she wrapped her arms around me and how I suddenly felt so warm and peaceful.

Calm.

Unafraid.

And...loved.

I felt so...Yellow.


	9. Feeling Down

Updating just because I feel like it.

* * *

When Yellow is feeling down, she won't show it in front of us.

Rarely is she ever down. She's one of those people in which she's either completely happy or absolutely miserable with sorrow. So something really sad has to be bringing her down. She'll make up an excuse (she isn't feeling well, she just remembered an errand she has to do for her uncle) and she will suddenly start running towards the forest.

The others might believe her excuses, but I know Yellow better than the others. So I give her a few hours before I try and find her. More often than not, she'll go to her favorite spot by the river. Its a large, flat bolder that perfect for sunbathing. But she uses it more for thinking. And moping. But mostly thinking.

I found her like that one day. Blue had been worried about Yellow. Apparently she hadn't been herself lately and it was starting to freak Blue out.

So naturally the first place I went to was Yellow's rock.

Luckily for me I was right. She was sitting there with her back turned to me, her hands behind her head, making her elbows reach for the sky. I didn't hear any quiet sobs, so she wasn't crying. But when I caught the sight of her face,my heart nearly stopped.

She was emotionlessly gazing out at the sky, biting her lower lip. I've never seen her like that before. She's always showing some emotion, be it happiness or pain or joy. But now she just seemed...empty. Like the life had been sucked out of her. Her red-trimmed eyes gave it away that she had been crying earlier, but other than that there was nothing.

"Yellow?" I asked tentatively.

She snapped out of her aimless daydreaming and blushed. "Red? What are you doing here? I thought you were overseeing the Indigo League until next Thursday."

"Blue called." I admitted sheepishly. "She's worried about you. She said you seemed a little out of it and asked me to check up on you. As for the League, as soon as I got the call and finished my battle I rushed here on Aero. They don't need me until Monday."

"I'm fine. Really!" She insisted when she saw the doubtful expression on my face.

It was my turn to sigh as I started to climb onto the rock next to her and take her into my arms. "Whats going on Yellow?"

She was silent for a minute before responding. "Chuchu and Pika had another egg. Pika left before she had it though so I figured we would surprise you when you got back."

"That's gre..." I trailed off when I saw the expression on her face.

"I was with Gold when it happened." She whispered. Her eyes became blank, as if she was daydreaming again. "We were so excited. Pich was going to have brother or a sister! But around the time it was about to born, Chuchu ran up to us crying. She was mumbling something about the egg and we took off running. By the time we got there it was too late. And the baby was..." She choked off, silently sobbing into my shoulder. "Gold's in anguish. He thinks its his fault things went wrong. He hasn't stepped out of his lab. He goes to Professor Oak and Crystal for advice everyday. But...there's no life in his eyes anymore. It's starting to scare Crystal and Silver." She broke off into more sobs.

I couldn't believe this. Pika's child had...miscarried? And from the looks of it, Gold and Yellow were blaming themselves.

I sighed and started to stroke Yellow's hair. "Its alright."

"How is it alright? Pika is going to be devastated when he learns what happened! Chuchu will barely eat as it is! And Pich hasn't left his mother's side since..." She sniffed. "I don't know what to do Red. I just don't know." The tears started to come out faster and quicker. She sobbed openly into my shirt and I held her there until she calmed down.

By the time she stopped crying the moon was high in the sky and my legs were asleep. Not exactly a pleasant feeling, but it was worth it if Yellow stopped crying. She suddenly stopped sobbing and looked around, noticing how dark it was.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "I'm so sorry! I lost track of time and..." She glanced at me and blushed. "I got your shirt all wet. Oh Red I'm so–!"

I waved off her concerns and hopped off the rock. "It's fine Yellow. In case you haven't noticed, its much colder on Mt. Silver. I can survive being out in the open with a wet shirt."

She furiously shook her head and hopped down beside me. "You can't. I don't care if you've been going around in a bathing suit in Snowpoint City! You have to take better care of yourself. Here," She grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the forest. "I'll make you some warm soup and dry your shirt out."

I smiled and let her drag me along. But not before I whispered, "Yellow?"

"Yes Red?"

"The next time you feel sad, do me a big favor and come to me."

"Why?"

"So I can offer you my shirt to cry on if you ever need it." I suddenly turned serious. "No one can survive doing things on their own Yellow. I am sorry you had to experience this, but promise me the next time something like this happens, you won't go off and worry everyone. Especially me."

In the darkness I almost missed it, but I could see Yellow blush furiously. I chuckled as I let her drag me to a warm home and food.


	10. Of Kisses And Jeers

There is a meteor shower that appears only once every million years. We decided that we all hadn't seen enough of each other and decided to meet up. It was great seeing everyone again. The juniors had gotten a little taller (Black was at least as tall as me now) but the only one I really noticed was Yellow. I hadn't seen her for a good two years and was looking forward to seeing her again.

I almost didn't recognize her when she stepped into the clearing. She was taller, taller than even Sapphire! Her hair had been trimmed, so now it was at an even length with her shoulders instead of past her waist. It made her look older. Instead of the clothes she usually wore she wore a brown cardigan with a black shirt underneath, dark wash skinny jeans and brown suede boots that clung to her legs. She looked...well, she looked downright hot!

And from the way Green and Silver were glancing at her, the way Gold and Black were drooling at the sight of her, the way Rald blushed when she entered and the way Ruby was eying her clothes appreciatively, you could tell that they, too, were captivated by her. But I wasn't going down without a fight. "Hey Yellow!" I quickly caught her attention first.

She quickly turned to me. "Red!" She ran to stand in front of me. From up close, she looked even cuter. She was nearly glowing with radiance.

The words tumbled clumsily out of my mouth. "Wow you look amazing!"

She blushed. "Y-You think so? I know these clothes don't suit me but Blue insisted I go in this!"

I turned to where Blue was chatting enthusiastically with White, only to turn towards me, give me a thumbs up and wink before turning back to White. I rolled my eyes. Blue must have thought this would be the perfect outfit for impressing me. Although I had to give her props for managing to make Yellow look quite appealing tonight.

Gently putting my hand on the small of her back, I began to guide her to the large blanket everyone was sitting on. "Why don't we start now that the gang's all here?"

She nodded eagerly and ran to the others, the excitement obvious on her face. I chuckled before running after her.

* * *

I couldn't remember a time I was more happy. It was like all of us were the same, and yet older.

Blue had become a lot more rambunctious and still loved to annoy Green whenever she got the chance. Gold and Crystal admitted their relationship a year back, but they still disagreed on lots of things. Sapphire and Ruby still argued, but now whenever the fight got a little heated one of them would just kiss the other and start all over. Pearl and Dia still fawned over Platina, but I could have sworn I saw Dia's brush his hand against hers whenever they thought no one was looking. Silver brought a new Dex Holder, Soul, with him. It wasn't hard to see how attached he was. Emerald just looked at all of us like we were crazy.

But I couldn't remember laughing so much.

Dinner was eaten and then we started preparing for the meteor shower. Thank goodness the night was clear. Crystal had brought her telescope, although the meteors would be clear, but it was still fun to look through. Yellow adored it. Every time it was open she always asked for a chance to look through it.

"I've always dreamed of having a telescope." She explained to me when I asked. "But I could never afford one. And when I heard Crystal had one that she could carry, I begged her to bring it with her when she came to meet us." She sighed in content. "It's better than I thought. What I wouldn't give to own a beautiful piece of technology like this."

At least now I know what to get her for her birthday next week.

Suddenly Rald started to shout. "It's starting!"

And indeed it was. Hundreds upon thousands of falling stars coated the night in their light. Light streaks falling across the dark sky like teardrops. It was beautiful. I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder and looked down to see Yellow leaning on me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But definitely not as beautiful as you."

...For the record, I had absolutely no idea that would slip out.

I could feel the heat of her blush and everyone around us was staring at me, shocked by my words. I heard Blue and Gold whistle and Pearl cheer, "Go Red-sempai! For a second there I didn't think you had it in you!"

Yellow blushed even harder and I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out guys."

Sapphire grinned. "Ooooh! Lover boy is getting embarrassed!"

"Well thats the last time I train with you." I grumbled, ignoring her indigenous, "Hey!"

"Red–" Yellow's timid voice brought me back to our situation.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I reached out and pulled her to my chest. "I really like you Yellow. I have ever since I got to know you and I hope you like me too."

Her mouth hung open and her cheeks were a bright maroon. I didn't really blame her. I felt like I was going to faint myself. The jeering and yells of encouragement weren't really helping things either.

"Really?" She timidly asked. "You really like me...that way?"

"I would love to tell you just how much you mean to me, but they," I jabbed my thumb in the general direction of our friends. "might never leave us alone."

"Got that right!" Blue yelled.

She nodded. "I know. And I...I like you too Red."

If my heart had participated in the Olympics, it would have won all the gold medals. "Really?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

I felt myself leaning towards those hypnotic olive eyes and before I could stop myself, my lips were on hers.

Fireworks exploded behind my eyes. I could feel, smell, touch and taste her. The movement of her lips on mine was like spark rocks inside my belly. She clutched the front of my shirt to bring my lips closer to hers while one of my hands found her waist and the other wove my fingers through her hair. We studiously ignored the catcalls and whistles from our friends.

Right now, nothing mattered to me more than the girl in my arms.


End file.
